1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for making gripping of a shaft more comfortable. In particular, it relates to hand grips that serve to make the use of a shaft, such as that of an oar or paddle more comfortable and efficient and assists people with hand and wrist disabilities in paddling. More particularly, it relates to hand or comfort grips which may be applied to the shaft of an oar or paddle and improve the performance of a user's existing paddle (without having to purchase a new or more expensive custom paddle) used with kayaks, canoes and human powered watercraft.
2. Prior Art
An oar or paddle for use with kayak, canoe and human powered watercraft, is compromised of an elongate shaft having a first end and a second end, at least one end of the shaft having a blade attached thereto.
The conventional method of paddling a kayak watercraft is to hold the paddle with both hands grasping the shaft of the paddle somewhere parallel to the paddler's or rower's shoulders, and dip the paddle in and out of the water to one side and then to the other. This motion causes significant friction between the shaft and hands during the paddling motion which causes blistering and calluses on the first web space and skin on the inside palms of the hands. Furthermore, this grasp on the paddle contributes to contusions (bruising) to the underlying metacarpal bones of the hand and phalanx bones of the fingers. Significant strain to the corresponding carpal tunnel area and tendons of the wrist are incurred with the force needed to firmly grasp and hold the smooth hard shaft of the paddle.
Efficiency of the paddling motion is reduced since a portion of the energy applied to the stroke of the paddling motion is lost in the slipping of the grasp.
People with disabilities of the hand and wrist (for example carpal tunnel syndrome, tendon injuries and arthritis) would be unable or too uncomfortable to hold a tight grip on the smooth hard shaft of the paddle.
Indexing is defined herein as feeling the proper position of a paddler's hands on the paddle. When aligned, the knuckles of the hand follow the edge of the paddle blade. Technique used in an Eskimo roll performed while seated in the kayak and for feathering strokes used during upright paddling (where feathering refers to holding the paddle so as to reduce wind resistance of the blade as it moves forward through the air and so that when the blade returns to the water, it is at right angles to the direction in which it will move through the water). While paddle shafts having oval cross-sections provide a degree of indexing, such indexing has not been available on paddles having circular shafts. Without having an index for the tips of the fingers, proper technique cannot be accomplished.
Keeping the paddler's hands from sliding to the left or right during paddling is especially difficult when the paddle is wet. Determining the correct hand positions on the paddle and maintaining the same, is critically important.